Večírek
by Polinko
Summary: Děj se odehrává sedmnáct let po válce, Draco je společně s Astoriou pozván na večírek jakéhosi starého přítele, jehož jsem si dovolila pojmenovat George. Slash


Krátkým pohledem směřovaným k ciferníku kapesních hodinek v dlani jsem překontroloval čas. Tři čtvrtě na šest. Nejvyšší čas začít se připravovat na večírek. No, nejvyšší čas to možná byl před půl hodinou, když mě Astoria upozorňovala na to, že se tam musí dostat bez zpoždění a rozhodně s doprovodem, tedy se mnou, přirozeně. Asi by nevypadalo moc dobře, kdyby dorazila s někým jiným než s manželem. A pochybuji o tom, že by beze mě šla, přeci jen vysvětlovat zvědavým a nedůvěřivým čarodějkám (a ještě k tomu strašným drbnám), proč že se pan Draco nedostavil, není zrovna nejsnažší. Ale kdybych nešel, měl bych to na talíři ještě dost dlouho, takhle jí jednou vyhovím a na delší dobu bude zas pokoj.  
Pomalu jsem se zvedl z křesla ve své pracovně - tedy místnosti, ve které jsem trávil většinu svého času, nejen prací, hlavně přemýšlením. Nějak jsem neměl chuť pobývat se svou manželkou - jakkoli povrchně to zní. Nemiloval jsem ji, dokonce jsem ji ani neměl rád. Vzal jsem si ji z povinnosti, protože kdybych to neudělal, rodinná pověst by byla v tahu a já nechtěl znovu zklamat otce i sám sebe.  
Tiše jsem si povzdychl a přešel do prostorné koupelny, která s pracovnou přímo sousedila. Kdyby tu byl alespoň Scorpius, mohli bychom se spolu proletět nebo procvičovat kouzla, v polovině ledna ale asi těžko - a ve škole mu bylo možná i lépe než na Malfoy Manor. Měl tam přátele, nebyl tak sám, jako by byl, kdyby trávil celý život v tomto prostorném, temném sídle. Sem tam přilétla sova s dopisem o tom, jak dobře se má a co všechno se zas naučil. V září a říjnu i dvakrát týdně, teď co čtrnáct dní. První rok v Bradavicích, nádherné období. Byl to rok, kdy jsem potkal jeho, možná dokonce nejhezčí rok mého života. Ta dětská naivita a hloupě přijímaná láska, které jsem myslel, že se mi od něj dostává. Jistě, tehdy jsem o tom nepřemýšlel tak jako dnes, byl to prostě člověk, který se mě zastával - vlastně mi neskrývaně nadržoval. Po strohém zacházení od otce příjemná změna, ač jsem se od Severuse nikdy nedočkal jakéhokoli vlídného přístupu.  
S dalším hlubokým povzdychem jsem pustil z kohoutku vodu, nabral ji do dlaní a šplíchl si ji do obličeje. No, to nám ten večer hezky začíná, s takovou budu celou dobu postávat v koutě a utápět se ve vzpomínkách. Ne, že bych to tak nedělal na většině větších akcí - dělal. Připomínaly mi doby, kdy jsem si je užíval, pozornost lidí, jejich přítomnost v hojnějším počtu... teď tomu však bylo jinak. Se starými přáteli jsme se čas od času setkávali na soukromých večírcích, což byly vyloženě pánské jízdy, s přibývajícím věkem však spíš v poklidném duchu. A nebylo nás moc, vždy něco kolem pěti, šesti lidí.  
Úplně nejvíc jsem nesnášel sešlosti, na kterých jsem se musel chovat jako vzorný manžel. Astoria mě na nich i po těch letech provázela sálem zavěšena do mé pravice, u každého se zastavovala a s nepředstíraným nadšením konverzovala. Unavovalo mě to, protože jsem samozřejmě musel konverzovat také. Neměl jsem těm lidem ale co říct, skoro jsem je neznal.  
Z poličky pod zrcadlem jsem si podal hřeben, mokrou rukou si prohrábl světlé vlasy a začal je prsty i hřebínkem upravovat. Vcelku uklidňující činnost. Jen vytěsnat z hlavy netrpělivý hlas mé choti volající mě dolů - já vím, je čas jít.

Prošli jsme bránou honosného panství patřícího jisté bezejmenné rodině. Byl jsem si jistý, že ta jména znám, bylo však naprosto zbytečné zajímat se o bližší informace o pořadatelích banketu, když mě večerem pravidelně provázela má drahá žena, která znala snad všechny krom domácích skřítků. Nepřítomně jsem pokýval hlavou k několika lidem, u kterých jsem si byl jist, že jsem s nimi už měl tu čest, a provedl Astorii vstupní halou, kde jsme odložili své hábity. Ona mi pak rukou ukázala ke dveřím, ke kterým jsme se měli vydat. Nasadil jsem tedy nucený úsměv a jako dokonalý pár jsme vyrazili do jámy lvové.

Večírek to rozhodně nebyl špatný - sál, ve kterém jsme se nacházeli byl dost veliký na to, aby se do něj vešli všichni lidé a nebylo jim - ani mně - nepříjemně. Na stolech podél zdí se nacházely všemožné pochutiny, od sladkého, přes maso všech barev až po ovoce a zeleninu. Samozřejmě nemohly chybět ani nápoje - většinou alkoholické, též však jistě s pečlivostí vybírané tak, aby svou chutí podtrhovaly lahodnost vybraných pokrmů.  
Když se mnou Astoria asi po hodině a půl dostatečně pochlubila všem svým známým a já byl propuštěn do mužského kroužku, ze slušnosti jsem si s, většinou staršími kouzelníky, než jsem byl já sám, přiťukl a omluvil se z jejich společnosti pod záminkou ochutnání něčeho ze stolů ne-nepodobných těm v Bradavicích.  
Zamířil jsem rovnou ke sladké části. Dost neuváženě, když vezmeme v potaz fakt, že veškerá jídla, obsahující cukr z více jak jedné pětiny, jsem nemohl cítit někdy od čtvrtého ročníku. Znechuceně, s předstíraným zájmem, jsem se tedy pomalu posouval podél stolů. Několik věcí na nich mě dost zaujalo, nejen svým vzezřením, ale i vůní. Na večírcích jsem však nikdy nejedl. Nebylo to ze slušnosti, bylo mi jasné, že když už si někdo dal tu práci s nachystáním všeho toho jídla, bude ten dotyčný jen rád, když ochutnám. A s jistotou jsem věděl i to, že by všem těm majetným kouzelníkům rozhodně nijak neuškodilo, kdybych si tu porci přeci jen dopřál, koupat se v tom po našem odchodu budou asi jen těžko.  
Důvod byl jiný. Ze všech těch lidí okolo mě, z žen v drahých šatech a mužů s drahým alkoholem ve drahých zdobených číších, mi bylo jednoduše zle. Povrchní, že? Je to tak. Dělalo se mi špatně od žaludku z jejich společnosti, ze vzpomínky na svého otce a z pomyšlení na to, že jsem opravdu býval stejný jako oni. Opovrhoval jsem lidmi, kteří byli na společenském žebříčku na stejném místě, ne-li výš než já, protože jsem si myslel, že jsou něco míň než já sám. Jedna ze spousty věcí, ke kterým mě otec stihl vychovat, než skončil v Azkabanu, a kterou si uchovávám doteď.  
Samozřejmě, že to nebyl jen on, kdo mě učil. Léta v Bradavicích mi toho přirozeně dala víc, než můj arogantní otec. Jako Severuse. A on mi zas dal spoustu životních zkušeností a naději. Spíš snahu. Ano, určitě jsem se kvůli němu snažil. Nejdřív jako žáček v lavici o hodinách lektvarů, pak i jako mladý muž pověřený důležitým úkolem od Pána zla. Mé odhodlání překvapivě ani tak nepramenilo ze strachu o matku, o naše postavení ani životy. Obával jsem se Severusova odmítnutí, jeho opovržlivých pohledů a poklesu v jeho očích. Proto jsem si nemohl dovolit pohořet. Proto jsem nepřijal jeho pomoc a odehnal ho od sebe. Ale když přišlo na věc, stejně to byl on, kdo mě zachránil.  
Tehdy jsem si nalhával, že to udělal proto, že mu záleželo na mém životě, že mu záleželo na mně. S odstupem času jsem si však uvědomil, že byl Severus pouze figurkou v Brumbálových rukách, že mi pomohl kvůli neporušitelnému slibu, který složil mé matce a kvůli Brumbálovu rozhodnutí. Nic víc v tom nikdy nebylo. Přesto jsem nemohl přestat vzpomínat, upínat se k dobám, kdy jsem se tak naivně domníval, že to vše dělal pro nás - nebo pro mě. Že mé city opětuje. Nikdy mi k tomu nedal žádnou opravdovou záminku, malému dítěti však stačí málo k tomu, aby se na vás upnulo. To přesně jsem byl. Malé dítě, odtržené od matky a vhozené do spárů Pána všeho zla, který si s ním ze strachu, který dítě ovládá, může dělat vše. Ze strachu, ne z věrnosti.  
Dlouze jsem se nadechl a opět z kapsy vytáhl hodinky, abych překontroloval čas. Už jsme tu přes dvě hodiny. Jak ten čas letí. Pohledem jsem letmo přejel po sále - ten se teď rozdělil na několik táborů - jednu skupinku tvořili muži s ohnivou whiskey ve sklenicích, druhou jejich manželky, mezi kterými se nacházela i ta má. Mladší účastníci obou pohlaví se pak shlukli u stolů v rohu místnosti a o něčem zřejmě velice živě diskutovali. Několik párů přecházelo po místnosti nebo tančilo na tichou a nepřetržitě hrající hudbu. Přimhouřil jsem oči a prohlédnul si obě dospělé shromáždění pozorněji. Poté jsem se zaměřil i na dvojice lidí, každou z nich jsem se pokoušel zařadit. U většiny z nich se mi to nepodařilo, s jistotou bych si však troufl tvrdit, že se naši hostitelé nenacházeli v místnosti.  
Trochu mě to znepokojilo, bývalo nepsaným pravidlem, že se pořadatelé jakékoli sešlosti věnovali hostům. Pokud musel jeden z nich odejít, jistě, ale oba? Kam se poděli?  
Odpovědi se mi dostalo záhy. Jedny z dveří sálu se otevřely a vešla manželka majitele sídla. Se zářivým úsměvem na tváři vyzvala přítomné dámy, aby se s ní laskavě odebraly do salonku, kde nejspíš hodlala pokračovat v jejich bezpředmětné konverzaci. Když se všechny zástupkyně něžného pohlaví odebraly pryč z místnosti, objevil se v hlavních dveřích i náš dnešní hostitel.  
"Pánové," oslovil nás s oslnivým úsměvem. "dovolil bych si nabídnout zajímavé zpestření našeho dnešního programu. Nyní, když jsme se zbavili dam..."  
Trochu jsem se zamračil, když větu nechal jen tak doznít, ale vydal jsem se za ním. Nemohl jsem se nevydat, přirozeně. Chlapecká část se zas shlukla k sobě, ač je už opustily slečny, a několik kroků za skupinkou starších mužů, ke které jsem se pro teď přidal i já, zamířili za pánem domu.  
Několik minut nás vedl dolů po schodech. Několikrát jsme zabočili a chvíli šli nějakou chodbou, pak jsme však vždy opět o něco sestoupali. Začínalo mi to být nepříjemné, ač jsem se zpočátku několikrát pousmál rozrušeným slovům mladíků za mými zády.  
Zastavili jsme v chodbě před těžkými dubovými dveřmi, ty se s naším příchodem otevřely dokořán nejspíš v následku pohybu hůlky muže vpředu, to jsem neviděl. Vstoupili jsme tedy jeden po druhém do překvapivě příjemně zařízené místnosti - zdi byly potaženy koberci, takže nepůsobily tak studeně, díky loučím na stěnách a velkému lustru zde bylo i dost světla. Celkově to vypadalo na příjemné místo. Usedl jsem na židli v rohu místnosti, zatímco si mí společníci sesedávali všude možně, a úsměvem jsem zhodnotil kůži polárního medvěda nataženou uprostřed místnosti. Podobnou jsme měli na Malfoy Manor, když jsem byl malý.  
"Když už jsme se tu tak hezky sešli," spustil zas majitel panství, čímž mě vytrhnul z přemýšlení. Pohledy všech přítomných se na něj ihned upřely. "před nedávnem se mi dostala do rukou jedna velice zajímavá věcička," několik mužů se pobaveně ušklíblo, mladší - včetně mě - zřejmě netušili, o čem to mluví. Očividně si ale užíval pozornosti přítomných a jejich napětí. "Nikdo o ní neví. Ale protože jste mí staří známí a já bych tento večírek rád učinil něčím nezapomenutelným, rád vám onu zvláštnost představím," se slizkým úsměvem na rtech kývnul hlavou k jednomu z kouzelníků stojícímu u druhých dveří, jež z místnosti vedly. Nebyl oblečený tak draze jako my a jeho tvář jsem nedokázal zařadit, takže jsem usoudil, že to musí být nějaký sluha. Zvláštní, nemají kouzelnické rodiny na tyto věci domácí skřítky?  
Zamračeně jsem sledoval, jak mladší z mužů kývnul hlavou a zmizel za dveřmi. Chvíli jsme čekali v úplné tichosti, několik chlapců jako by dokonce zapomnělo dýchat. Pak se zpoza dveří ozvalo několik tupých ran. Náš hostitel se krutě pousmál.  
"Dovoluji si vám, pánové," začal zas. "představit jednoho z nejprohnanějších kouzelníků dnešní doby," dveře se začaly pomalu otevírat. "Muže, jehož touha po přežití pohřbívá jakékoli morální zásady hluboko pod zem," to jsem se měl chuť pohrdavě uchechtnout. Spousta z těchto mužů byla bývalými Smrtijedy, někteří spolupracovali s Pánem zla jen okrajově, všichni ale měli dost peněz na to, aby je neposlali do Azkabanu. Jejich morální zásady neexistovaly, což potvrzovala i tato nechutná zábava, kterou si rádi a často obveselovali život. Mučení lidí. Zohyzďování jejich živých či mrtvých těl, ponižování, bití, znásilňování. Znechuceně jsem ohrnul ret a donutil se upřít pohled ke dveřím, chtěl jsem vědět, kdo že je ten jeden z nejprohnanějších a jestli ho znám. Nestávalo se to často, ale občas jsem nějakou tvář poznal. Bývalí spolužáci, lidé z práce... nevím, kde je brali a jak to, že proti tomu Ministerstvo nezakročilo. Nedovolil jsem si soucitně nakrčit obočí, když jsem zahlédl několik zvířecích úsměvů, zůstával jsem netečný.  
"Muže, který po dlouhá léta unikal spravedlnosti, který se skrýval dokonce i v Bradavickém hradě," dramaticky se odmlčel a dveře zůstaly pootevřené, bohužel směrem ke mně, nemohl jsem vidět, kdo - nebo spíš co, o těch ubožácích se už nedalo mluvit jako o lidech - se za nimi skrývá. Jeho prohlášení mě - snad kvůli oné chvíli mlčení - mírně rozrušilo. Bradavický hrad? Myslí snad Blacka? Ten je přeci mrtvý, tetička Bella nám dopodrobna vylíčila, jak propadl Závojem. "Muže, který si neuměl vybrat," pokračoval temně, skoro nenávistně. Neuměl si vybrat? Black vždycky věděl, co chce. Neznal jsem ho, ale představoval jsem si ho asi jako Pottera. "Muže, který nás dlouhá léta tahal za nos, přátelé. Nás všechny," další dramatická odmlka. Trochu jsem si na židli poposedl, jeho tón ani slova se mi nelíbila. "Muže, který si získal důvěru Pána zla, ač si ji nikdy doopravdy nezasloužil," polkl jsem. To oslovení ve mně vyvolávalo vzpomínky, které bych nejraději vymazal. Šestý ročník ve škole, Bradavice v plamenech. A Severus. Vytřeštil jsem oči, jakmile jsem si jeho slova spojil s oním jménem.  
"Zrádce obou stran, Severuse Snapea," dokončil vítězoslavně a dveře se konečně otevřely dokořán. Vešel mladík, který místnost před chvílí opustil, nevracel se však s prázdnou. Před sebou levitoval velikou ptačí klec. Náhle mě zcela iracionálně napadlo, zda jich má víc, nebo používá stále tu samou, na každého vězně. Protože stejně uvězněné jsme je vídali všechny. Jen ne tak zdlouhavě předváděné.  
Pevně jsem semkl čelisti, když jsem ho spatřil. Byl nahý, na to jsem si zvykl z předchozích "zábav", oblečení nebylo zapotřebí. Žebra a kyčle mu vystupovaly, jeho kůže vypadala o dost méně zdravě, než v dobách mých studií. Ležel schoulený na podlaze klece, sledoval jsem, jak těžce dýchá, jednu ruku měl nataženou a celou fialovou od modřin, posetou černými řeznými ranami, některé stále krvácely. Druhou ruku si držel od těla, na jeho dobře viditelném hrudníku bylo poznat, že některá žebra nejsou úplně na svém místě. Zbytek těla na tom nebyl o moc lépe než horní končetiny - spousta podlitin a ran od všeho možného. Nemohl jsem vidět jeho záda, byl jsem si ale jistý, že ta na tom budou ze všeho nejhůř, zrovna o našem dnešním hostiteli jsem věděl, že se v netvoření zadních částí těla dost vyžívá. Všech a vším.

Pohlédl jsem Severusovi do obličeje. Oční víčka měl křečovitě semknutá, rty namodralé. Vráska mezi obočím se za ta léta prohloubila, vlasy byly nyní o něco delší a - bože, prošedivělé. Bylo strašné vidět ho takhle zuboženého, ještě horší však bylo smířit se s tím, že je prostě starý. Kolik mu mohlo být? Pětapadesát?  
Největší šok však samozřejmě byl, že byl stále naživu. Nechápal jsem, jak mohl přežít útok obřího hada. Potter všem vylíčil, jak Severus zemřel. Do posledního chloupku vše popsal, podělil se o jeho vzpomínky, oslavovali ho jako hrdinu. Zas mi přišlo na mysl, že by si to on sám určitě nepřál.  
"Snape..." ucedil jeden ze starších mužů usazený v křesle po mé levici. "Ta prašivá svině," pronášel to s ohromnou záští, odporem a opovržením. Mohl být tak o deset let starší než Severus, ačkoli tak díky normální stravě a jistě slušnému zacházení nevypadal.  
"Ano, přátelé, je to on," ozval se náš hostitel opět, při zvuku jeho hlasu jsem u Severuse zpozoroval krátké trhnutí. Oči sevřel ještě o něco pevněji - snad strachem? "Naštěstí budeme dnes mít možnost pobavit se s ním. Vyříkat si staré křivdy..." zasyčel. Občas se stalo, že jejich bavení se některá z obětí nepřežila, většinou ženy nebo lidé, kteří tu byli déle. Nebyl to záměr, čím déle hračka vydržela, tím lépe. Z tónu jeho hlasu mi však bylo jasné, že Severuse nehodlá nechat přežít dnešní noc.  
Nemohl jsem usoudit, jestli to došlo i Severusovi, jestli ano, nedával to nijak najevo. "Každý z nás si s ním přeci má co vyřizovat, ne?" protáhl onen muž nonšalantně a udělal několik krátkých kroků ke kleci, stále byl však od ní ve vzdálenosti nějakých dvou, tří metrů. "Dokonce i ty, Draco," vyslovil mé jméno se zasyčením a pořádně nahlas, tak, aby Severusovi nemohlo uniknout, ani kdyby chtěl. Kdyby tu nebyl Severus, snad bych i obdivoval informace toho muže - věděl, kam zasáhnout, aby to bolelo. Nečekal jsem však, že nebudu jediný zraněný jeho krutými slovy. Severus prudce vytřeštil oči - až teď jsem si uvědomil obrovský otok kolem jednoho z nich - a zabrousil jimi po místnosti.  
Naneštěstí jsem seděl v jeho zorném poli. Upřel na mě černé oči. Zachvěla se mi brada, když jsem mu pohled naprosto automaticky opětoval. V jeho očích už nebyla ostražitost, povýšenost ani chlad, jaký jsem znal. Ty oči byly prázdné. Stejně jako vlasy zešedly, jiskra vyhasla, přede mnou ležel naprosto zmučený člověk připravený o poslední špetku důstojnosti.  
"Není snad pravda, že díky tomuto muži je tvůj otec v Azkabanu?" přisadil si ještě ten chlap, jeho tón byl naprosto arogantní, jasně mi jím dával najevo, že mu nesahám ani po kotníky a že bych se vlastně měl příště na Severusově místě nacházet já. Zbabělec.  
Neodpověděl jsem mu. Neměl jsem co. Nebyla to ani otázka, pouze způsob, jakým mě ponížit. Chvíli jsem na Severuse hleděl s lítostí, s beznadějí, se smutkem. Byl jsem zklamaný z toho, že přežil a nedal o sobě vědět.  
Pak se ve mně vzedmula vlna vzteku. Přežil a oni ho přesto chtějí zabít. Proč? Chtějí mi ho vzít po tom, co mi dokázali, že žije? I přes jeho stav a věk to byl stále on, Severus. Rozvážně jsem se zvednul ze židle. Hlavně zachovat klid. Nasadil jsem od nich tolik známý krutý úšklebek, pomalu vytáhl z pouzdra u pasu hůlku a několika kroky přešel ke kleci.  
"Máš pravdu, Georgi," ani jsem nevěděl, jak se mi vybavilo jeho jméno, ale najednou jsem si ho zcela jistě přiřadil k tváři. Hleděl jsem Severusovi do očí, jež se stále upíraly na mě. "Zbabělec, zrádce a krysa," bolelo mě to říkat, ale věděl jsem, že musím. S polknutím Severus oči sklopil. Zaregistroval jsem však několik úsměvů od svých společníků.  
Chvíli jsem jako kočka přecházel kolem klece, sem tam upustil nějakou tu tlumenou nadávku. Hůlkou jsem několikrát narazil do kovových šprušlí. Severus sebou při tom zvuku vždy nepatrně trhnul, já však díky němu zjistil, že jeho vězení není chráněno štítovým kouzlem. S úšklebkem jsem se ke kleci obrátil zády a hůlku líně protočil mezi prsty, pohledem jsem sjel své publikum. Jeden z těch chlapců měl hlavu schovanou v rameni svého zřejmě silnějšího přítele. Byl jsem rád, že je pro dnešek ušetřím trápení. Jednoho dne si tím ale nejspíš budou nuceni projít. Oni i můj Scorpius.  
"Tak, co s ním uděláme?" nadhodil jsem a prsty ruky, ve které jsem si nehrál s hůlkou, jsem protáhl mřížemi klece. Zas několik úsměvů, věděli, že má otázka není určena k odpovědi, proto mlčeli. Doufal jsem, že si mé ruky v kleci nikdo nevšimne, netrpělivě jsem trochu pohnul prsty. "Začal bych pozvolna," promluvil jsem tiše a ještě trochu ruku poposunul. Po malé chvíli, kterou snad mohli chápat jako dramatickou odmlku, jsem na konečcích svých prstů ucítil ty jeho, chladné a drsné. Posunul svou ruku do mé dlaně a stiskl nejspíš nejpevněji, jak mohl.  
"Ale snad jindy," syknul jsem a polohlasem zašeptal název místa, na které jsem se chtěl přenést. Nikdo z nich nečekal podraz, snad krom té Severusovy stráže, ani ten však nestačil zareagovat dost rychle. Ve vteřině jsme byli pryč, ve stodole vzdálené jen několik kilometrů od Malfoy Manor.  
Bylo mi jasné, že se tam nebudeme zdržovat moc dlouho, několik hodin, možná dní, nám to ale určitě dá. Mou největší starostí však nyní nebyla banda naštvaných bývalých Smrtijedů - a dokonce mě ani nenapadlo, jestli nebyl dům opatřen nějakým sledovacím kouzlem, vzhledem k tomu, že se z něj dalo přemisťovat bez potíží -, měl jsem strach o Severuse. Nebyl jsem si jistý, jestli má dost sil na to, aby přenesení přežil. Na druhou stranu bych ho tímto zachránil od dalšího nečestného zacházení.  
Ihned, jakmile jsme se ocitli na podlaze plné slámy, jsem k němu přiklekl. Dýchal, oči měl pootevřené, očividně ho však přenesení vyčerpalo. Znovu jsme se přenést nemohli, byl jsem si jistý, že to by doopravdy nepřežil, zdržovat se tu bylo však značně nebezpečné a rozhodně to nemohlo být na dlouho.  
"Severusi..." zašeptal jsem a konečky prstů mu něžně přejel po tváři. Jeho oči se na mě stále upíraly. Nevěděl jsem, co všechno mu udělali, zjevně si mě však pamatoval, soudě dle jeho předchozí reakce. Periferně jsem zaznamenal pohyb jeho ruky, jak se ji snažil zvednout, a ihned ji uchopil do té své. Mírně pokrčil prsty nejspíš v imitaci stisknutí.  
"Draco," vydechl skoro neslyšně, i nepatrný pohyb jeho rtů mi však dal možnost spojit si onen zvuk se slovem. A zopakoval ho ještě jednou, nyní o něco roztřeseněji, avšak slyšitelněji - i mluvení ho očividně vyčerpávalo. Přiložil jsem si jeho ruku k tváři a usmál se. Pomalu zavřel oči, musel být unavený. Sám jsem nebyl kdovíjaký spáč, to bylo dobře, musel jsem se teď o něj starat čtyřiadvacet hodin denně.  
Nebyl jsem si jistý, jestli to byl pouhý vděk, co jsem viděl v jeho očích, jestli si vůbec uvědomoval, co dělá a říká, jestli byl jen rád, že je pryč, nebo jestli to byla vážně pravda a já pro něj znamenal něco víc. A nejspíš jsem to ani nechtěl vědět. Jediná myšlenka, která mi nyní běžela v hlavě a dožadovala se pozornosti, jakkoli naivní a sobecká byla vůči mému synovi, byla:  
_Už nikdy nedovolím, aby mu ublížili._


End file.
